Dobon
|affiliation = Beasts Pirates |occupation = Pirate; Headliner; Deputy Warden |dfname = カバの |dfename = |dftype = Artificial Zoan }} Dobon is a Headliner of the Beasts Pirates and the deputy warden of the Prisoner Mines in the Udon region of Wano Country. Appearance Dobon is a very large man with short, spiky dark hair. He wears a pair of very large trousers held up by two suspenders, and does not wear a shirt. He also wears a frilly garment on his shoulders with hippo's feet designed on them and dark gloves, and he has flame-shaped tattoos on his arms near the wrists. Because he ate a hippo SMILE, Dobon's legs have become infused with the bottom lip of an extremely large hippo, causing him to effectively sit inside the hippo's mouth. The hippo only has a pair of hind legs as Dobon's legs are the forelegs, and it wears dark pants around its hindquarters. Personality Dobon is very gluttonous and selfish, getting angry at Monkey D. Luffy and Eustass Kid for depleting the Prisoner Mines' kibi dango rations even though they worked to earn it, and he was willing to abuse his authority as deputy warden to withhold their earnings from them. He is also very flippantly callous towards prisoners, as shown when he stepped on Hyo. Abilities and Powers As deputy warden of Udon's prisoner mines, Dobon has a great amount of authority over the prisoners there and can do whatever he likes to them. Devil Fruit Dobon ate a hippo SMILE, causing a hippopotamus' body to grow out from the back of his legs, resulting in his legs being fused with the hippo's lower lip. Dobon also gains hippo features on his face. The hippo's mouth is very large, and can fit Dobon as well as other people, which can give Dobon an advantage in battle if the hippo catches his opponents in its mouth, which is dubbed a by his subordinates. However, the hippo has a mind of its own, meaning it sometimes acts without Dobon's input, most notably closing its mouth and cutting Dobon off from those around him. Weapons Dobon wields two daggers, which he presumably uses to attack opponents when he catches them in his hippo's mouth. History Wano Country Arc After discovering that the Prisoner Mines' kibi dango rations had been cleared out, leaving him only three pieces to eat, Dobon became enraged and wanted to know which prisoners were responsible. His subordinates brought Monkey D. Luffy and Eustass Kid before him, and Dobon prepared to discipline them as he had his hippo put them into its mouth. However, Luffy and Kid quickly knocked out Dobon and his hippo. Major Battles *Dobon vs. Monkey D. Luffy and Eustass Kid Trivia *''Dobon'' is a term for the ending of Japanese Mahjong, where a player loses all of their points. This fits with the card game-themed names of the Beasts Pirates Headliners. *Dobon's appearance and gluttonous personality, especially by the dangos, may also be based of the board game Hungry Hungry Hippos. References Site Navigation es:Dobon fr:Dobon pl:Dobon ru:Добон id:Dobon Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Beasts Pirates Category:SMILE Devil Fruit Users Category:Wano Country Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists